Wish You Were Here songfic
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: Just a one shot for the Outsiders that I wrote on request back in 2011. Hope you enjoy! {JOHNNY/OC}


"Torie, honey", my dad said gently as I walked into the living room after being with my boyfriend of a year and a half Johnny Cade, "come and sit down for a minute. Your mother and I have somethign we need to tell you." I looked my parents in the eye. They had a serious look on their faces. I hated that look. I cleared my thorat as I sat down on the couch, acoss from my parents. "Yes, Dad?" I said, trying to hide the fact that I was nervous.

My dad took a deep breath and what seemed like a century to me, he FINALLY spoke."We're moving", he said. As if in that moment, it felt as if my whole world had stopped. I didn't even bother to listen to what my parents had to say next. I just ran out of the house as fast as I could go and back to the lot where Johnny was.

"Torie", Johnny said with concern the very second I got in view of him. "Darlin, what's wrong?" I couldn't speak. I just threw myself in Johnny's open arms and cried while he rubbed my back comfortly. Finally, I was able to look up at Johnny's big, beautiful black eyes that were looking down at me and choke out, "W-We're moving!" With that, a whole new round of tears started again. "M-Moving?" Johnny whispered. I nodded, my head now back in his chest. After that, neither Johnny or me said another word. I could tell Johnny was crying now, too because I could feel his warm tears fall on my head.

"Torie!" my dad called from the front of our house three weeks later. "C'mon, sweetie! We're going!" Where was I? you may be asking. Well, I was in the backyard, sitting against a tree with the best boyfriend in the world. I sighed, but Johnny just held my hands tighter. "I don't want you to go", he whispered. I smiled a tiny bit, trying to put on a brave face. I didn't wanna go either! Johnny helped me stand up, not letting go of my hands for a second. Well, okay he let go of one. We walked hand in hand all the way to the front of the house where my parents were waiting for me, our car loaded.

"Ready?" my mom asked. 'No', I thought, holding onto Johnny's hand tighter. Sighing, I just closed my eyes tighter and nodded. Johnny let go of my hand which made me think the tears would come spilling out. I hid my face so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to form and quickly got in the backseat. As my parents got in the car, Johnny ran up to it, putting a hand on the closed window. I did the same. He smiled a bit, making me want to cry even more. "I love you", Johnny mouthed through the window as the car started moving. "I love you, too", I mouthed back as the car started to pull away from the house. Johnny took his hand away from the window as did I. He ran to catch up with it, but stopped at the end of the sidewalk.

And off we went. Tears were coming at full speed by then. I buried my head in my hands as my world was officialy fading away before my eyes.

I mean, sure, it wasn't like Johnny and I didn't exchange addresses. We did. We did all that we could in our last three weeks together. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. They weren't gonna be our LAST three weeks together, but you know what I mean. I just miss him so much! I could hear some music playing softly from the radio as my parents talked from the front seat. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, thinking about Johnny, eventually falling asleep.

_"Yes!" I cheered as I knocked over the Coke bottles with a tennis ball. Johnny gave me a congratulations hug as the guy behind the game booth smiled. "What prize will it be?" he asked. I looked at all the prizes. Finally I saw one that caught my eye. It was the cutest stuffed puppy I've ever seen. It was a tan color with the saddest look in it's eyes but the cutest face. It reminded me of Johnny in a way. "The puppy dog", the told the guy. He nodded and got it for me. I thanked him after he handed it to me and Johnny and I walked away from the booth._

_Johnny smiled as I handed him my stuffed dog. "He's cute", he said. "What are you gonna name him?" I thought about it for just a second. I then snuggled up against Johnny. "I think I'll call him Johnny", I told him, slipping my arm through his. Johnny's smile grew a little. "Awww", he said, kissing my cheek. "You're so sweet." I narrowed my eyes and smiled in a teasing way. "Yeah, I know." Johnny scoffed, but I knew he was just teasing. He just pulled me closer to him._

My eyes popped open and I saw that the car had stopped right in front of our new house. "We're here, Sweetheart!" my mom said cheerfully, turning her head around so she could look at me from the passenger seat. I sighed. 'I'm glad you're so cheerful', I thought as I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. My dad was already out, getting things out of the trunk. I folded my arms across my chest, looking at the house. It wasn't all that bad looking, really. It was about three floors, white tiling outside, a white picket fence in front of me, and from what I could see, four of five windows.

"So, how do you like it so far, Sweeite?" my dad asked me as he closed the trunk of the car. Not even looking at him, arms still folded across my chest, I said to him, "I-I like it so far,Dad." And with that, I walked inside the house, preparing for what lay ahead.

_'Dear Johnny, _

_We're coming back to Tulsa for a couple of weeks. I can't wait to see you and tell you all about the things that are happening here. And before you ask, don't worry. I haven't found someone else and never will. You'll always be my one and only._

_Love you forever, _

_Torie.'_

It was now a month and half later and I've only seen Johnny a few handful of time, and when I do see him, I enjoy every second of it. I miss him so much it hurts.

It was a couple of weeks later and I was back in Tulsa, looking for Johnny. Sitting in the lot, I pulled my knees close to me, wondering where he was. "Torie?" came a voice that sounded to me like angels singing. I turned around and gasped out loud. There stood my Johnnycake with a smile on his face. I ran into his open arms, knocking him down, but he didn't seem to care. We rolled around in the grass a few times before stopping, kissing each other like like there was no tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
